True Identity Revealed
by Queen Reeny
Summary: Chibiusa doesn't know about Pegasus's human form. Pegasus really wants to tell her. Pegasus gets hurt in battle and turns into to Helios. What will Chibiusa think of Pegasus's human form?
1. Secret Meetings

Chapter One

Secret Meetings

Chibiusa is sitting up in her room looking at the Stallion Reve.

_"Oh Pegasus we haven't talked in so long and I'm worried that something is wrong"_ Chibiusa whispers between tears.

"My maiden please don't cry" Pegasus replies.

Chibiusa looks at the Stallion Reve and Pegasus appears inside it.

"Pegasus I thought something terrible happened to you" Chibiusa sobs.

"My maiden I need you to come the forest where we first meet because we have to talk" Pegasus says.

"I'm on my way Pegasus" Chibiusa replies.

Pegasus disappears.

Chibiusa runs downstairs.

"What the hurry Chibiusa?" Usagi  asks.

"I'm going out mommy" Chibiusa answers.

"Where are you going my little princess?" Mamoru asks.

"I already told my mother I'm going out and I'll be back later" Chibiusa answers.

"You be careful Chibiusa because if something happened to you then I'd be very worried" Mamoru says.

"I will be careful daddy" Chibiusa replies.

            Chibiusa walks over to the door, she opens it and shuts behind her.

"Hi, small lady" Setsuna says.

"Hiya Pluto" Chibiusa replies.

"Chibiusa you can call me Setsuna" Pluto says.

"Okay" Chibiusa replies.

Chibiusa runs to the forest where Pegasus is waiting.

"Hello my maiden" Pegasus says.

Chibiusa hugs Pegasus.

"What did you want to talk me about Pegasus?" Chibiusa asks.

"I have to tell you something my maiden" Pegasus answers.

"What it is it?" Chibiusa asks.

"Queen Nepelenia is now more determined then every to find the golden crystal" Pegasus answers.

"I'm gong to make sure Queen Nepelenia doesn't get her hands on the golden crystal" Chibiusa says.

"Chibiusa, I knew that I could depend on you" Pegasus replies.

            Chibiusa smiles.

"I'm always here for you Pegasus" Chibiusa says.

"I know that Chibiusa and I'm glad that I found you" Pegasus replies.

Chibiusa sits down on the ground and looks up at the sky.

"The sky is so beautiful Pegasus" Chibiusa says.

**"Oh Chibiusa if I only I could revile my true form to you then I'd be able to tell you how much you mean to me"** Pegasus thinks to himself.

"What are you thinking about Pegasus?" Chibiusa asks.

"I was just thinking about something that I want to tell you but can't just yet" Pegasus answers.

"Pegasus you can tell me anything" Chibiusa says.

"Chibiusa I can't tell you just yet" Pegasus replies.

"I want to know soon Pegasus" Chibiusa says.

"I'll tell you soon my maiden" Pegasus replies.

            Chibiusa smiles and stands up.

"I should get going now Pegasus" Chibiusa says.

"I'll talk to you soon my maiden" Pegasus replies.

Chibiusa hugs Pegasus good-bye.

Pegasus smiles a bit.

Chibiusa runs back home.

"I'm home" Chibiusa yells.

"Did you have fun?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah sure whatever mom" Chibiusa answers.

Chibiusa walks up to her room.

"What is with our daughter lately?" Mamoru asks.

"I'm not sure Mamoru" Usagi answers.

"Well I'm worried about her Usagi" Mamoru says.

"Yeah me too" Usagi replies.

Chibiusa is listening from the top of stairs.

**"Oh I wish that I could tell you what's going on but I can't mom and dad"** Chibiusa thinks to herself.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

            Usagi walks over and opens the door to find Hotaru standing on the other side.

"Can I see Chibiusa?" Hotaru asks.

"Yeah of course Hotaru and she is up in her room" Usagi answers.

Hotaru walks up to Chibiusa's room.

"Can I come in?" Hotaru asks.

"Yeah come on in Hotaru" Chibiusa answers.

Hotaru walks into Chibiusa's room.

"How are you Chibiusa?" Hotaru asks.

"I'm doing just fine Hotaru" Chibiusa answers.

"I was talking to Setsuna early" Hotaru says.

"What did Setsuna want?" Chibiusa asks.

"Setsuna told me that she was talking to you early" Hotaru answers.

"Yeah I was talking to Setsuna" Chibiusa says

"Where were you going when you run into Setsuna?" Hotaru asks.

"It can't tell you that Hotaru" Chibiusa answers.

            Hotaru looks at her best friend.

"Why can't you tell me Chibiusa?" Hotaru asks.

"I made a promise not to tell anyone" Chibiusa answers.

Hotaru looks over and notices the Stallion Reve.

"What is that?" Hotaru asks.

"It's called the Stallion Reve" Chibiusa answers.

"What does it do?" Hotaru asks.

"All I can tell is that is has to do with where I was tonight" Chibiusa answers.

"Alright Chibiusa you don't have to tell me anymore than that" Hotaru says.

"Thanks for understanding Hotaru" Chibiusa replies.

"I'm your friend Chibiusa so I'll always understand" Hotaru says.

Chibiusa hugs Hotaru.

"I'm glad that we are friends Hotaru" Chibiusa replies.

Hotaru smiles.

I've got to be going now Chibiusa" Hotaru says.

            Hotaru walks home.

Chibiusa walks down to the living room where her parents are making out.

"Oh please spare me" Chibiusa yells.

Usagi and Mamoru busts out laughing between kisses.

"Oh come Chibiusa you won't say that after you have your first kiss" Usagi says.

"I don't think so mother" Chibiusa replies.

"Chibiusa, I won't be to sure about that" Mamoru says.

"I don't like guys dad" Chibiusa replies.

I'm a guy and you like me" Mamoru says.

"Um…you're my father" Chibiusa replies.

Mamoru walks over and picks up Chibiusa.

"I love you my princess" Mamoru says.

Chibiusa smiles and kisses her father on the cheek.

"What time is mommy?" Chibiusa asks.

It's almost 8pm" Usagi answers.

"I'm going up to my room" Chibiusa says.

            Chibiusa walks up to her room and shuts the door.

Chibiusa stares at the Stallion Reve for any sign of Pegasus.

"Are you there my maiden?" Pegasus asks.

"Yes I am Pegasus?" Chibiusa answers.

"I'm glad that you are because I missed you" Pegasus says.

"I missed you too Pegasus" Chibiusa replies.

"I've got to tell you something my maiden" Pegasus says.

"What is it? Chibiusa asks.

"I've got a feeling that Queen Nepelenia is going to attack soon so we have to be prepared" Pegasus answers.

"I'm ready for her" Chibiusa says.

_"Good-night my maiden"_ Pegasus whispers.

Pegasus disappears and Chibiusa falls asleep.


	2. I'll Protect You Helios

Chapter Two

I'll Protect You Helios

It is a few days later now.

Chibiusa, Hotaru and Setsuna are in the park.

All of a sudden Amazon Quartet show up.

"We want the golden crystal" Palla Palla yells.

"I'm not letting you touch it" Chibiusa screams.

"What are you going to do little girl?" Cere Cere asks.

"You be sorry that you asked that" Chibiusa answers.

The Amazon Quartet look at Chibiusa.

_"I don't see how a little kid like her can stop us"_ Ves Ves whispers.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action" Chibiusa yells.

"I can't believe that little girl is Sailor Chibi Moon" Jun Jun screams.

"That's right I'm Sailor Chibi Moon and I'm not letting you near the golden crystal" Chibiusa yells.

Chibiusa holds up her Crystal Clarion that Pegasus gave her.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ves Ves asks.

"That's not of your business" Chibiusa answers.

"I don't care anyway" Ves Ves says.

"Pegasus, Help protect everyone's dreams" Chibiusa yells.

            Pegasus appears and flies down to Sailor Chibi Moon.

"I'm here my maiden" Pegasus says.

"They want the golden crystal" Chibiusa replies.

"Well they are not getting it" Pegasus yells.

Chibiusa looks at Pegasus.

Palla Palla runs straight for Pegasus.

Chibiusa jumps in front of Pegasus.

"I won't let you hurt him" Chibiusa screams.

Pluto and Saturn's eyes widen.

_"Sailor Pluto, I don't understand why Chibiusa would protect Pegasus_" Saturn whispers.

"I don't either Sailor Saturn" Pluto says.

Ves Ves throws a bolt of power at Chibiusa. 

Chibiusa goes flying back.

"No, Chibi Moon" Sailor Moon yells.

Tuxedo Kamen runs over to Chibi Moon.

"Wake up my princess" Tuxedo Kamen says.

Chibi Moon opens her eyes and looks up at her father.

** "Oh Chibi Moon I'm glad you're okay" **Pegasus thinks to himself.

_"Pegasus"_ Chibi Moon whispers.

Ves Ves throws a bolt of power at Pegasus.

            Pegasus goes flying through the air, he hits a rock and few miles away.

The bolt is so strong that Pegasus turns into his human form.

All the scouts gasp.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asks looking at Pegasus's human form.

"I'm Helios, the Dream Priest of Elysian" Pegasus's human form answers.

Chibiusa stares at Helios.

"Pegasus is that really you" Chibiusa says.

"Yes, my maiden it is me and I've been waiting for so long to show you my true identity" Helios replies.

Helios goes to get up but falls back down to the ground from pain and he passes out.

Chibiusa gets up.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation" Chibiusa yells.

"Amazon Quartet come back now" Zirconia says.

The Amazon Quartet leave.

Chibi Moon powers down and runs over to Helios's side.

"Wake up Helios please" Chibiusa sobs.

            Tuxedo Kamen walks over to Helios and Chibiusa.

"We will take Helios back to our house" Tuxedo Kamen says.

"Thanks daddy" Chibiusa replies.

Tuxedo Kamen turns back into Mamoru, and he picks up Helios.

All the scouts power down.

Usagi and Chibiusa walk back home.

Mamoru walks back home carrying Helios.

"Where should I put Helios?" Mamoru asks.

"You can put Helios on the sofa in the living room" Usagi answers.

Mamoru walks into the living and lays Helios on the sofa.

Chibiusa runs up to the bathroom, she gets some bandages, and walks back to the living room with them to attend to Helios's wounds.

Chibiusa bandages up Helios's head.

_"Please wake up Helios"_ Chibiusa whispers.

Helios moans, he slowly opens his eyes and looks at Chibiusa.

Chibiusa busts into tears.

"Don't cry my maiden" Helios says.

"I can't help it I thought I was going to lost you" Chibiusa sobs.

"I'm not going to leave you ever my maiden" Helios says.

"You better not" Chibiusa replies.

"What do you think of my human form?" Helios asks looking into Chibiusa's pure red eyes.

"I'm a little surprise but I like your human form" Chibiusa answers.

            Helios sits up and pulls Chibiusa onto the sofa with him.

"I've been keeping my human form a secret because I wasn't sure if you'd like it" Helios says.

"Helios you should have told me sooner" Chibiusa replies.

"I know my maiden" Helios says.

"Well I'm glad I found out" Chibiusa replies.

"There is something that I haven't  told you yet my maiden" Helios says.

"What is it Helios?" Chibiusa asks.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you" Helios answers.

Chibiusa stares at Helios.

"I want to know" Chibiusa pleads.

"I'll tell you soon my maiden" Helios says.

"Okay whenever you're ready to tell me" Chibiusa replies.

 "I'm sorry my maiden but I have to get back Elysian" Helios says.

"Will talk me later in private?" Chibiusa asks.

"Of course my maiden" Helios answers.

Helios kisses Chibiusa's forehead.

Chibiusa smiles as Helios disappears.

            Usagi and Mamoru walk into the room.

"Where did Helios go?" Mamoru asks.

"Helios went back to Elysian" Chibiusa answers.

"Is Helios better?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah Helios is much better mom" Chibiusa answers.

All of a sudden the doorbell rigns.

Mamoru runs over and opens the door to find the Senshi Warriors standing on the other side.

"Come on in" Mamoru says.

They all walk inside.

"Hi Usagi" Makoto says.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asks.

"We came to hangout with you three" Minako answers.

"Why?" Chibiusa asks.

"We were bored" Rei answers.

"Well in that case let's do something" Ami says.

            Usagi looks at Ami.

"What do you have in mind Ami?" Usagi asks.

"I don't know Usagi" Ami answers.

"I'm going to my room" Chibiusa says.

Chibiusa walks up to her, she shuts the door and falls onto her bed.

The Stallion Reve starts to glow.

Chibiusa looks up at it.

Helios appears inside of it.

"Hello my maiden" Helios replies.

"How are you feeling now Helios?" Chibiusa asks.

"I'm feeling fine now that I've seen your beautiful face" Helios answers.

Chibiusa smiles.

"Well I'm glad that you're here" Chibiusa says.

"I'm always here when you need me" Helios replies.

"I know Helios" Chibiusa says.

**"Oh my maiden, if I only kiss your sweet lips with the passion that has been building up inside"** Helios thinks to himself.

"What are you thinking about Helios?" Chibiusa asks.

"Oh it is nothing really my maiden" Helios answers.

"Okay Helios but I don't believe you" Chibiusa says.

**"Oh great she knows I'm lying"** Helios thinks to himself.

"HELIOS TELL ME NOW" Chibiusa yells.

"I can't my maiden not yet" Helios says.

"I want to know now Helios" Chibiusa screams.

"My maiden I'll tell you soon I promise" Helios says.

Helios disappears.

Chibiusa buries her head in her pillow and she starts to cry.


	3. You Mean Everything To Me

Chapter Three

You Mean Everything To Me

The next morning Chibiusa wakes up and looks at Stallion Reve.

_"Oh Helios if you would only tell me what you were thinking about last night"_ Chibiusa whispers to Stallion Reve.

There is a knock Chibiusa's door.

"Are you wake?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah I'm awake mom" Chibiusa answers.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes"  Chibiusa answers.

Usagi walks back down to the kitchen.

"Where is Chibiusa?" Mamoru asks.

"Chibiusa will be done in a minute" Usagi answers.

"Okay I'll make some pancakes for her" Mamoru says.

            Mamoru puts some pancake mix into the frying pan.

Chibiusa walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning daddy" Chibiusa replies.

"Here is some pancakes my princess" Darien says.

"Thanks daddy" Chibiusa replies.

Chibiusa has four pancakes and walks back up to her room.

_"My maiden"_ Helios whispers. 

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about last night?" Chibiusa asks.

"Yeah I will if you meet in the park within the hour" Helios answers.

"Okay I'll be there" Chibiusa says.

"I'll see you then" Helios replies.

Helios disappears.

Chibiusa walks over to her closet, she opens it and starts looking for something to wear when she goes to meet Helios.

            Chibiusa finds a pink tank top and a black mini skirt.

"This outfit will be perfect" Chibiusa says.

Chibiusa changes into the outfit and walks downstairs.

"Where do you think you are going dressed like that?" Usagi asks.

"I'm going to meet Helios in the park" Chibiusa answers.

"Well at least take a jacket sweetie" Mamoru says.

Chibiusa smiles, she takes her black jacket from the coat rack, she opens the door, she shuts the tight behind her and she walks to the park where Helios is waiting.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Chibiusa asks.

"I'm not really sure how to tell you this" Helios answers.

"Is there another way to tell me?" Chibiusa asks.

"Yeah there is" Helios answers.

Helios pulls Chibiusa into his arms and starts to kiss her passionately.

A few minutes Helios stops.

"Why did you stop?" Chibiusa asks.

"Oh you want more my maiden" Helios answers with a smile.

Chibiusa nods her head.

            Helios starts to kiss Chibiusa with a little more passion then the first time.

Chibiusa smiles.

"I never thought this would be happening to me" Chibiusa says.

"My maiden I've been in love with you since the first time we met" Helios replies.

"I started to fall for you the other day when I found out about you human form" Chibiusa says.

Helios smiles and kisses Chibiusa on the forehead.

"You mean everything to me my maiden" Helios replies.

"I feel same the way Helios" Chibiusa says.

Helios looks into Chibiusa's red eyes.

_"I always get lost in those pure red eyes"_ Helios whispers.

"I love your orange eyes because the make my hear melt when I look into them" Chibiusa says.

Helios starts to kisses Chibiusa again but with some much more passion the first two times.

"What do you think of my kissing?" Helios asks.

"You are a great at kissing Helios" Chibiusa answers.

"I'm glad you think so my maiden" Helios says.

"I should be getting home now or parents will flip out" Chibiusa replies.

_"I'll miss you  and sweet dreams my maiden"_ Helios whispers.

Helios kisses Chibiusa good-bye.

            Chibiusa walks back to her house and falls onto the sofa.

Chibiusa lets a long sigh.

"What is wrong with you Chibiusa?" Usagi asks.

"I just had the perfect time with Helios" Chibiusa answers.

"What happened?" Usagi asks.

"Helios kissed me" Chibiusa answers.

Usagi's mouth drops open.

"Did you just say Helios kissed you?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah I did mom" Chibiusa answers.

"Why did Helios do that?" Usagi asks.

"Helios kissed me because he loves me and he told me that I mean so much to him" Chibiusa answers.

"Get down here right now Mamoru" Usagi yells.

Mamoru comes running into the living room.

What is wrong Usagi?" Mamoru asks.

"Chibiusa got her first kiss tonight" Usagi answers.

"Who from?" Mamoru asks.

"I got my first kiss from Helios" Chibiusa answers.

Mamoru's eyes widen.

"My little princess is growing up on me" Mamoru says.


End file.
